Una Nueva Era
by J.C. POTTER
Summary: Naruto pelea contra Madara, líder de Akatsuki. Aparentemente muere, pero no... que habrá pasado? Descubranlo[NaruHina][NaruTsu][NaruKure][NaruAnko] Naruto es un crack! CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el inicio de mi historia, trae prologo incluído, espero les guste**

**Esta historia también está en **** y ahí me llamo HyuugaKarlos. OK?**

**Por eso colgaré hoy mismo el Cap 2.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sniff sniff

**Prologo:**

**En la pelea que tuvo lugar entre el líder de Akatsuki Uchiha Madara y Naruto, naruto se vió obligado a sacar las 9 colas del kyuubi, al parecer naruto murió. Todos pensaban eso.**

**Pero para su suerte, naruto no sacó la novena cola completa, por lo cual no murió. Ante la muerte de Naruto en Konoha todos estaban muy tristes, Tsunade se maldecía por haber mandado a Naruto y recordaba las palabras de su querido hermano y su novio Dam… Tsunade le quería como un hijo, ya ahora se habia ido.**

**Naruto llegó a una isla, en la cual había una civilización de ninjas muy fuertes, el entrenó y se hizo mucho más fuerte, aprendió a dominar técnicas como el Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton. Mejoró su rasengan, su rasenshuriken, y también se sincronizó mejor con sus Kage Bunshin's. Era un autentico ninja, más fuerte aún que Tsunade y Jiraiya, Sandaime y Yondaime. **

**Un día, decide volver a Konoha, tras ver que todos pensaban su muerte, decidió andar con cuidado y proceder con la Hokage.**

**Qué pasará? Como recibirán a Naruto? Como estará la nueva Konoha?**

**Todo y más en el Capítulo 1.**

**Capítulo 1. El Comienzo**

**Naruto iba en camino hacia Konoha. No dejaba de pensar en como estaría la aldea. El tenía un aspecto diferente, tenía las marcas de zorro que le quedaban muy bien, una melena, un cuerpo mucho, pero mucho más musculoso. Unos ojos azules como siempre, vestía de naranja con negro. Tenía un poco de barba, no muy larga, llevaba 2 días sin afeitar. Traía una catana, y un estuche con Shurikens y Kunais. Estaba decidido a entrar en Konoha, aunque por otra parte estaba muy nervioso, ya que no sabía nada de nada como pudieran estar las cosas. Ya había pasado 5 años.**

**Las cosas eran así:**

**Sakura, después de haber pensado que naruto murió intentó quitarselo de la mente, así que empezó a salir con Sasuke. Después de 1 año de la muerte de naruto, Sakura se casó con Sasuke, aunque siguen sin tener hijos.**

**Hinata salía con Kiba, Shikamaru se había casado con Temari y tienen 3 hijos: Shika, Ariyami y Emma. Tsunade no olvidaba la muerte de su apreciado "hijo" naruto. Ino salía con Sai, y se habían ido a vivir a la aldea Oculta de la arena. No se sabía nada más de ellos 2. Neji y ten-ten se habían casado y también tuvieron 1 hijo, se llamaba Kasan. Los únicos solteros eran Hinata y Kiba. Tsunade ya ni se preocupaba por casarse, aún tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a naruto.**

**Naruto seguía su camino hacía Konoha. Estaba impaciente por llegar, así que echó a correr a todo. Una velocidad nublosa, utilizando la técnica que le enseñaron en la isla. La misma técnica que usaba Yondaime.**

**Salió disparado y gracias a esto en la tarde de ese mismo día llegó a la Puerta Principal de Konoha**

**Entró, habían 3 guardias. Él los recordaba perfectamente, el problema era… le recordaban ellos a el?**

**Oiga usted, no puede entrar a la aldea sin un pase dijo el primer guardia**

**Que? No me recuerdan? decía el de la melena estilo jiraiya pero en dorado**

**No, no te nos haces conocido, asi que largate o tendremos que tomar medidas dijo el otro guardia**

**Tranquilos chicos, soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto dijo el joven**

**Pero que demonios dice? Ese chico murió sacrificandose por la aldea!! dijo un guardia**

**No te atrevas a insultarle de esa forma dijo otro guardia**

**El fue el mejor de los ninjas, y sin duda hubiera sido un gran Hokage dijo otro guardia**

**Pero chicos… bueno que debo hacer para que me crean? dijo algo molesto el rubio**

**Una pelea contra nuestro líder estratega, Shikamaru-sama dijo el primer guardia**

**Bueno está bien, donde está mi amigo shikamaru? El seguro me reconoce y me ahorro la pelea dijo naruto **

**Estoy aquí, y tú no eres naruto! dijo el vago parado sobre la muralla**

**Nani? No me recuerdas!! dijo naruto ya molesto entonces que demonios… concluyó**

**Mi gran amigo naruto murió, y no dejaremos que te hagas pasar por él dijo Shikamaru Kage Mane no Jutsu intentó agarrar a Naruto, pero era un Kage Bunshin.**

**Que? Pero si usa las mismas técnicas que naruto dijo shikamaru**

**Sí y para probaros que soy el verdadero usaré el RASENGAN!!! dijo naruto preparando un rasengan muy débil según el, pero lo chocó contra la muralla para no hacer daños a sus compañeros, este ataque desmoronó una parte entera de la muralla ahora me creen? dijo naruto**

**Pe-pero eres el verdadero?!! dijo Shikamaru**

**Claroo!! contestó**

**Como te hemos extrañado amigo, pensabamos que habías muerto en la batalla contra el Madara ese dijo Shikamaru**

**Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me recogieron unos ninjas y me llevaron a su isla, ahí me entrené mucho explicó el rubio**

**Pero que cambiado estás, ese pelo largo… estás más musculoso y tienes barba dijo shikamaru**

**Jejé, sí tienes razón dijo naruto quiero hablar con Tsunade-sama concluyó**

**Tsu-tsunade sama? Ella fue la más afectada en todo esto… por favor habla con ella dijo shikamaru**

**Bueno luego seguimos hablando, me dirigo hacía la torre del Hokage dijo naruto despidiendose**

**Iba caminando, y toda la aldea se fijaba en el, las chicas susurraban y se sonrojaban al ver como el apuesto rubio se dirigía hacía Tsunade. Sakura estaba caminando cuando lo vió**

**Este… quien será? Seguro es de una misión, aunque es muy guapo pensaba sakura**

**HEY!! SAKURA!!! gritó el rubio**

**Eh? Te conozco? dijo sakura sonrojada**

**No me recuerdas? dijo naruto algo triste**

**No quien eres? contestó la pelirosa**

**Soy naruto!! dijo el rubio**

**QUE??? NARUTOO?? No lo puedo creer dijo la de rosa, se le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas y se aferró al fuerte pecho del joven uzumaki**

**Anda, no llores, os hice preocupar mucho, cierto? dijo naruto**

**5… 5 años creyendo que habías muerto… y no era cierto? dijo sakura aún llorando**

**No podía hacer otra cosa… era mi única opción contestó naruto que casi casi empezaba a llorar**

**Ahh!! Pero porque no veniste antes!! dijo aún llorando y golpeando los hombros del rubio como niña chiquita**

**No te preocupes, ya he llegado y explicaré todo en la reunión que intentaré hacer hoy explicaba naruto tengo que irme a hablar con Tsunade… adiós!! concluyo**

**Bueno, adiós te cuidas!! se despidio secandose las lágrimas**

**Naruto siguió su camino hacía la torre. Se dio cuenta que la aldea había prosperado muchisimo, las fachadas de las casas, todo había cambiado. La torre de los hokages se veía mucho más moderna. Al entrar se encontró con Shizune, le explicó todo, ella se conmovió**

**En la oficina había una Tsunade babeando en su escritorio con una botella de sake vacía a su derecha. Entra corriendo Shizune con una sonrisa, como cuando a una niña chiquita le regalaran un perrito**

**Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!!! dijo Shizune moviendo el hombro de la rubia**

**Eh? Shizune? Que pasa? Por qué tanto alboroto? dijo una adormilada Tsunade**

**Es… es… es un milagro!!! dijo shizune muy feliz**

**Que que paso??!! dijo tsunade que su rostro cambió y se había puesto un poco más preocupada**

**Es… es Naruto-kun!! dijo shizune**

**Pero qué demonios dices? Estás alucinando dijo tsunade con una amarga cara… al recordar otra vez más el rostro sonriente de naruto**

**No, no está alucinando Tsunade dijo una voz ronca, la de un hombre, era naruto Soy yo! dijo **

**Que? Naruto!! echó a llorar y abrazó a naruto como lo lograste? decía mientras seguía llorando y se daba cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba el cuerpo del joven rubio. te extrañamos tanto!! dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de naruto. Naruto le respondió el abrazo e inclinó su cabeza hacía la de Tsunade**

**No te preocupes, ahora te lo explicó todo dijo naruto, a lo cual tsunade se secaba las lagrimas, se levantaba y se sentaba en su sillón**

**Naruto le explicó todo lo sucedido, y tsunade no se lo podía ni creer. Tsunade organizó rápida, una junta con el consejo. Una junta entre Consejo y Ninjas, sólo Chuunin y Jounin**

**Naruto debo explicarte todo lo que ha pasado… dijo tsunade. Empezó a contarle lo de las parejas, como Sakura se había casado con Saske, Neji con ten-ten, Shikamaru con Temari, Ino con sai, y como se habían ido estos a vivir a otra aldea. Como Hinata salía con Kiba. Naruto estaba triste**

**Mire Tsunade, mejor deje las cosas como están, todos piensan que estoy muerto, mejor dejamos las cosas así, me hago un ninja exiliado y vago por otras aldeas dijo naruto agachando la cabeza**

**NO!! NO TE DEJARÉ IR OTRA VEZ!! gritó tsunade**

**Pe-pero… fue interrumpido**

**No me digas nada más le coloca un dedo en los labios de naruto, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco**

**Bueno está bien… seguía triste**

**Te parecerá muy duro que todos estén emparejados, por eso re-organizaremos los equipos dijo Tsunade**

**En el consejo todos miraron a naruto, empezaron a hablar, todas las kunoichis se quedaban mirando, pero ahora era el turno de Kurenai y Anko.**

**Vaya vaya, este crío si que ha madurado decía anko con una sonrisa pícara**

**Sí, ya es todo un hombre dijo kurenai mirando sus pectorales**

**Como me gustaría… tocar esos pechos.. decía Anko sacando su lengua**

**Ahh ya dejemos de pensar cosas raras, mejor vamos a hablar con él dijo kurenai**

**Naruto hablaba con Sasuke, Neji, Lee y todos los demás de su grupo. Cuando las jounin Anko y Kurenai le agarraron del brazo, anko por la derecha y kurenai por la izquierda, alejandole de ese lugar.**

**Vaya naruto… has crecido mucho decía Anko tocando con su dedo el pecho de naruto**

**Etto… no es el lugar chicas dijo naruto muy nervioso**

**Entonces donde es? dijo sensualmente Kurenai**

**Esque… nos están mirando todos.. dijo naruto muchomás nervioso**

**Ejem… Tsunade apareció detrás del trío…**

**Este.,.. tsunade yo… dijo naruto muy nervioso**

**No te preocupes… lo he visto todo dijo tsunade mandando una mirada asesina a kurenai y a anko a lo cual se fueron de ahí**

**Muy bien, empezaremos la reunion! habló tsunade**

**Pues así fue como le contaron la vida que tuvo Naruto Uzumaki en estos 5 años, todos miraban y se decían vaya, debió haberse vuelto demasiado fuerte**

**Después de todo habló tsunade**

**Ahora reorganizaremos los equipos dijo**

**Bien, ya quiero acción dijo naruto**

**Bueno… Sakura, Saske y Lee, es el primer equipo**

**Se iban cada quien juntando**

**El segundo equipo es de 4 personas: Neji, Ten-ten, Shikamaru y Temari continuó**

**Se apartaban los cuatro**

**El tercero está conformado por: Kakashi, Gai y Asuma**

**Se juntaban los 3 jounin**

**El cuarto será el más grande, pero será el que tendrá más trabajo dijo con seriedad tsunade**

**Bien ese es el mío dijo naruto**

**Es Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, Anko y Naruto, ustedes son el equipo Ofensivo/Defensivo Konoha habló Tsunade**

**Se juntaban todos **

**Bien me tocó con el sexy rubio dijo kurenai**

**Shanaroooo me tocó con el sexy bombón zorro dijo anko**

**Naruto-kun está muy cambiado… aunque sigue siendo guapo pensaba hinata**

**Este tio… naruto… me imagino cuan fuerte podrás ser pensaba kiba**

**Probaré todas mis técnicas… al fín pensaba naruto**

**Bueno… te haré una prueba naruto.. te enfrentarás a Jiraiya dijo Tsunade ustedes 4, deberán ver la batalla de su compañero de equipo señalo al equipo 4**

**HAI respondieron todos**

**Bueno y donde está ero-sennindecía naruto**

**Aquí estoy!! dijo jiraiya y no me llames así decía molesto**

**Bueno esto empezará ahora mismo en la sala de entrenamiento numero 7 dijo Tsunade**

**Al llegar a la plaza de entrenamiento…**

**Bien naruto, pelearemos dijo jiraiya**

**Hai, intentaré no ser muy duro contigo ero-senin decía naruto estirandose un poco**

**No me subestimes dijo jiraiya**

**Empiezen… YA! dijo Tsunade**

**La batalla empezó**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dijo naruto y creó 5 copias de él**

**Cada copia hacía un movimiento diferente. La copia uno hizo:**

**Doton Dorjyuu Taiga creó un lago de lodo que hizo que se resbalara y se hundiera jiraiya, pero sólo era un kawarimi**

**Jiraiya apareció detrás de la primera copia…**

**- Katon! Ryuuka No Jutsu un proyectil de fuego dio a la copia y la destruyó en un puf**

**La segunda copia y la tercera copia formaron un equipo:**

**Suiton, Suishohua gritó y lanzó una poderosa onda de agua**

**La otra copia, para ayudarle usó:**

**Doton! Doyourdan no jutsu creó un dragón de tierra que lanzó misiles de tierra**

**Jiraiya recibió el golpe directo pero luego usó **

**Katon Housenka No Jutsu creó varias bolas de fuego que dieron en la segunda y tercera copia, para así destruírlas**

**Jiraiya se había dado cuenta del poder de naruto, así que se puso en serio.**

**Ninpou Hari no jeizo su pelo comenzó a crecer y creó unos afilados picos en su pelo. Luego combinó este ataque con:**

**Ninpou Baika no Jutsu esa bola de picos se hizo de un tamaño mayor y atacó a la 4 y 5 copia. Ahora solo quedaba naruto, quien estaba creando un Fuuton RasenShuriken no jutsu**

**Nooo lo dejé solo… demonios!! dijo jiraiya como veía que fusionaba su técnica de super rapidez junto con ese poderoso rasengan, y se acercaba a él.**

**El golpe lo impactó de lleno en el estomago, así que cae al suelo y es atendido por Tsunade. Luego Tsunade se acerca a naruto**

**Naruto, tu te has vuelto realmente fuerte, y eso que no usaste todo tu poder comentó**

**Jejé, gracias dijo naruto**

**Bueno no me queda más que decirte que…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**No se como me ha quedado, opinen ustedes **

**Se despide:**

**NaruYHina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como dije, hoy mismo traía el Cap 2, ya que ya lo tenía hecho, espero sea de su agrado**

**Capítulo 2. Novedades. La primera Misión **

**&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&**

**Naruto y Jiraiya estuvieron peleando. Ganó naruto demostrando su enorme poder.**

**Naruto, tu te has vuelto realmente fuerte, y eso que no usaste todo tu poder comentó**

**Jejé, gracias dijo naruto**

**Bueno no me queda más que decirte que…**

**&&&&&END FLASH BACK&&&&&**

**Bueno no me queda más que ascenderte a Jounin dijo Tsunade te has vuelto tan fuerte como Jiraiya e incluso que yo, felicidades continuó la hokage**

**Bien!! Cada vez estoy más cerca de su puesto, Vieja Tsunade dijo Naruto rascandose la cabeza**

**Serás un gran hokage… naruto… pensaba tsunade**

**Empezarán una nueva misión, es muy importante… cambió su rostro a uno serio, con lo cual obtuvo la atención de todas las personas que estaban alrededor les explicaré la mision…**

**La misión consiste en recuperar unos pergaminos que posee un ermitaño, es poderoso, cuenta con varios aliados. Se encuentra cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, así que tengan cuidado, recuerden que no tenemos muy buena relación con la Aldea de la Hierba. El señor es este (saca una foto y se la entrega a Anko) es un enemigo que sale en el libro Bingo y es de clase-S. Su nombre es: Hibitaru, es uno de los 7 grandes de la espada de la villa oculta de la niebla. Ya no tengo nada más que decirles, sólo que saldrán esta tarde a las 8:00 pm y vayan a buscar sus útiles personales. Suerte en su misión**

**Nos retiramos? pregunta kiba**

**Sí contesta**

**De que nivel es esta misión? pregunta kurenai**

**Es clase S decía tsunade con una expresión seria**

**Ok, nos vamos dijo kurenai a lo cual los 5 ninjas se esparcieron por toda Konoha, dirigiendose a sus respectivas casas**

**Pues Naruto iba a su casa, que debía estar hecha un desorden, pero cuando llegó se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaba ordenada, y vacía. El lugar donde estaba la foto del Equipo 7 estaba cambiado, y parecía que otras personas vivían en ella. Cosa que no era. La habitación había sido remodelada, porque pensaban que Naruto había muerto. Pero no estaba ocupada.**

**Naruto se dirigió a su cama, se agachó y miró hacía abajo. Fijó su vista y miró sus armas, que guardaba ahí. Las vió viejas, oxidadas ya no tenían ni filo. Que bueno que se traía las otras armas de la isla porque si no… le hubiera ido muy mal.**

**Después de tal acción se dirigió a la puerta principal de Konoha, a esperar a sus compañeros. Como apenas eran las 6:49 decidió moverse algo, ya que se aburría. Se fue a dar un paseo.**

**Caminaba por donde el solía correr y entrenar. Recordaba todos sus momentos de niñez. Se puso triste, ya nada era como antes, era mayor y sentía que todos sus amigos le habían dejado, se volvía a sentir solo, como antes. Se decía a si mismo que mejor se hubiera quedado en la isla, ahí ya tenía sus amistades, y podría haberse hecho Kage de la isla y tener su propia aldea. Pero el hubiera no existe.**

**Luego decidió ir a los jardines, a acostarse y a mirar las nubes, como hacía antes con sus amigos Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Se volvía a sentir triste. Se quedó observandolas hasta que le dio sueño, se durmió.**

**El estaba en su profundo sueño. Sus compañeros Kiba, Hinata, Anko y kurenai se encontraban en la puerta principal esperandole, tanto tiempo había pasado que Kiba fue a buscarle. Siguió su olor y le encontró dormido**

**Sigue siendo igual de baka pensaba**

**Narutooo narutooo le gritaba**

**Eh? Ahh este la mision!! decía **

**Si baka, vamonos rápido contestó kiba**

**Rápido es mi segundo nombre dijo naruto, mientras hacía los sellos para la técnica de adquirir mayor velocidad**

**Wow! Que veloz!! le decía kiba**

**Llegaron en un momento, bueno llegó naruto, kiba llegó mucho después. No hubo preguntas.**

**Bueno, empezemos dijo naruto**

**Si pero.. quien es el líder del grupo? preguntaba anko**

**Pues Tsunade no nos dijo, supongo que no tenemos líder contestó el rubio**

**No estoy de acuerdo, nosotros debemos escoger un líder contestó kurenai**

**Bueno yo voto por Kurenai dijo naruto**

**Yo por naruto dijo kurenai**

**Yo también por naruto apoyó anko**

**Yo por naruto dijo kiba**

**Yo…yo por naruto dijo hinata**

**Bien, está decidido, naruto tú serás el líder dijo anko**

**Bueno… si ustedes dicen aceptó el rubio**

**Así empezaron, fueron escalando arbol tras arbol, con una rapidez bastante alta, pero lo que era para naruto insignificante. Decidieron descansar, total tenían aún 7 días para capturara a Hibitaru. Se pusieron en una cueva.**

**Naruto se disponía a ir a por la comida, anko le paró.**

**Yo voy contigo le decía sensualmente al oído**

**Bueno, está bien contestó naruto algo nervioso**

**Así caminaron, Anko no dejaba de mirarle, iba detrás de él. Quería estar abrazada y acurrucada en aquellos fuertes brazos, así qué tenía que arreglarselas. Se hizo como que se torció el pie. **

**Ay!! Naruto, ayudame porfavor dijo anko fingiendo estar herida**

**Anko? Que te pasa? dijo naruto rapido agarrandole de la espalda, y preocupado**

**Esque me torcí el pie explicaba anko **

**Mm, bueno te llevaré en brazos, ten cuidado la próxima vez dijo naruto agarrandola de los brazos, y al sentir sus piernas se puso algo ruborizado.**

**Sí lo tendré jajá, mentira dijo anko con una sonrisa pícara**

**Así caminó naruto, con anko en brazos. Los dos sonrojados. Naruto apunto de desangrarse, anko se moría por tocar los labios del rubio.**

**Naruto tropezó, quedó enfrente, a pocos centímetros de los labios de anko, quedaron frente a frente. Naruto se perdía en los ojos de Anko, y Anko buscaba un beso. Así que se armó de valor y lo besó. Naruto respondió el beso, y la agarró por la cintura. Anko empezó a quitarle la camiseta al rubio, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de Anko. Los dos empezaban a excitarse. Se quitaban la ropa como desesperados. Anko pasó su dedo, desde el pecho hasta abajo del ombligo. Naruto se excitaba más, y le quitó el sostén a Anko. Comenzó a lamerle los pezones, hasta que se pusieran duros. Comenzó a quitarle la falda, anko le quitó el pantalón y el boxer, le vió su miembro en su total expresión. Estaba erecto, luego anko se abre de piernas y naruot se acerca para meterle su miembro. Empieza despacio, pero luego sigue más rápido, más, más, más y más. Anko soltaba unos pocos gemidos, que provocaba que naruto se excitara más, y se pusiera más duro. Cambió de lugar, ahora por detrás, le metía más duro aún, con todas sus fuerzas. Daba y daba, no le dejaba de meter, Anko gemía, y cuando tuvieron el orgasmo, soltó un gemido que se escuchó hasta la cabaña.**

**Luego se vistieron, y volvieron a recolectar comida**

**Etoo… Anko… decía naruto muy nervioso**

**No digas más dijo anko poniendole un dedo en la boca y lo volvió a besar en los labios.**

**Está bien, pero no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, yo no estoy enamorado de ti decía naruto bajando la cabeza**

**Ni yo de ti, esto lo hice por exitacion dijo anko con una sonrisa pícara tienes un cuerpazo, cuando repetimos? decía anko**

**No decía sonrojandose**

**Bueno, debemos volver dijo anko**

**Y así consiguieron los alimentos, al volver los demás se preguntaban porque tardarían tanto. Estos dos se sonrojaron y contestaron que batallaron un poco. Kurenai no les creyó, conociendo a Anko ya tuvo sexo con naruto. Así que se llevó a anko para una habitación apartada y esta le confesó todo a Kurenai. A Kurenai le mataban los celos, ya que ella también quería hacerlo. Anko le confesó que no había sido difícil convencerlo y excitarlo, a lo cual kurenai se le formó una sonrisa pícara. **

**Hinata se puso a hacer la cena con los alimentos que habían traído naruto y anko**

**Se pusieron a comer, era deliciosa, debían disfrutar estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, ya que tendrían unas batallas fuertes contra Hibitaru y sus hombres. **

**Todos reían, gozaban de la cena y hablaban, Anko, Kiba y Kurenai bebiendo Sake. Los únicos sobrios eran Hinata y naruto. Los dos mirandose a los ojos mientras los otros 3 decían puras tonterías, y oraciones sin coherencia. **

**En batalla era un equipo perfecto:**

**Kurenai, buena en genjutsu**

**Naruto, excelente en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu**

**Hinata sus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo, su Jyuuken y su byakugan eran de gran ayuda**

**Anko, tenia más experiencia, buena en taijutsu y ninjutsu**

**Kiba, gran taijutsu y olfato**

**Era un equipo muy balanceado, un equipo de ofensiva y defensiva, servía para todo tipo de misiones. En Konoha le llamaron Equipo del Fuego. **

**Así pasaron la noche, entre risas, estupideces y miradas de hinata y naruto, claro que Kiba no se daba cuenta de lo borracho que estaba.**

**Al siguiente día…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que les ha parecido?**

**Reviews plz!**

**NaruYHina**


End file.
